


Eyes

by AZGirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZGirl/pseuds/AZGirl
Summary: A movie reveals a clue to Tony’s recurring dream. Takes place pre-series.
Kudos: 6





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on 6 January 2010, and is another story I forgot to move over to this site. It’s been revised slightly and hopefully made a bit better than the original.

**ooooooo**

He’d had the dream again. The eyes. For some reason all the other images in this particular recurring dream were out of focus and vague except for the eyes. He’d never noticed before tonight, but it finally dawned on him that the two eyes were not the same color. Finally, after however many times that he’d had this particular dream over the years, not knowing its significance, he noticed that one eye was brown and one was blue.

Before now, he would always awaken just as the mysterious person of his dream’s eyes snapped into focus. But tonight, for the first time, the images had lingered just long enough for him to notice that one significant detail.

Some investigator he was. How many years had he been having the dream and he’d somehow skipped over that particular feature.

Lying in bed, willing himself to fall back asleep, it came to him. The reason why he’d finally realized or remembered that particular detail – it was because of a movie.

Wasn’t it always?

Tony had gone to the video store on his way home from work with the sole purpose of renting a couple of movies, hoping they would help him decompress after another week with a heavy caseload. He’d been browsing the aisles for some time, not knowing what he wanted to watch, when he’d spotted the title.

The movie starred Christopher Reeve and Jane Seymour and had come out in movie theaters in 1980. _Somewhere in Time_ , directed by Jeannot Szwarc, was considered a classic chick flick and had a great soundtrack from what he recalled. His nanny at the time had dragged him to the film, which of course he thought was boring until she had appeared on screen. He had been entranced by her beauty, though at the time he had used other, less appropriate words to describe her in his young, pre-teen mind. He remembered the movie only because Jane Seymour was his first crush.

In all the years since, he hadn’t managed to ever see the movie again, and had all but forgotten his crush when other, more suitably aged, girls had come along. In memory of that long ago crush, Tony decided to rent the film.

It was in watching it that he discovered something about Jane Seymour that he’d never noticed before despite having seen various other things she’d been in. The actress had two differently colored eyes. One of her eyes was green and the other brown which was different from the dream person’s eyes but the concept was the same regardless. He thought heterochromia was the term for the unusual trait.

Perhaps that was why he’d had the dream again so soon. Noticing the actress’s eyes had more than likely triggered his subconscious memory of the eyes in his dream. Either way, it felt like a break through despite the fact that he still couldn’t remember much of anything else from the dream.

To whom did the eyes belong? Did they belong to someone he knew?

Not knowing why he continued to have this dream was annoying enough, but now that he could finally remember another detail, it was bugging the hell out of him. He also realized his gut was bothering him in the bad feeling sort of way and not in the too much pizza and beer sort of way.

He looked over at his alarm clock – 0337 hours. It was less than two and a half hours before he had to be at work.

Tony sighed, trying to decide whether or not it was worth trying to go back to sleep, which he didn’t think would happen anyway, or to just get up and go for a run.

Running won, but the eyes stayed with him, and the feeling in his gut stayed with him too. He gave up after a couple of miles, deciding to head into work and hoping his boss wouldn’t choke on his coffee at seeing him at his desk not only on time but early.

He could practically feel the head slap for even having that thought.

ooooooo

**_The end._ **

**ooooooo**

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was supposed to be part of a longer story, but when I decided to go in a different direction, it didn’t fit anymore and was posted separately. 
> 
> Many thanks to Celticgal1041 for proofing. Any remaining mistakes are my fault. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> *Please do not repost or use this or any of my other works on another site or app without my knowledge or consent. FanFiction and Archive of Our Own are the only two sites (as AZGirl on both) where my fiction should be posted. Thank you!


End file.
